Lelah
by Amber Reina
Summary: Ia sudah tidak bisa menangis. Teriakpun rasanya tak sanggup. Ia hanya bisa diam. Tapi ia teringat janji yang dulu pernah diucapkannya bersama Miyuki. "Bahkan ketika salah satu diantara kita mencapai titik akhir dalam hidup. Siapapun itu, aku atau kau, maka salah satu diantara kita harus terus menjalani kehidupan ini."
**Disclaimer :** **Yuji Terajima**

 **Pair : ChrisMiyu**

 **Warning : AU, mengandung BL essence, dan karakter yang mungkin OOC.**

 **Lelah**

Chris terbangun dalam keadaan tidak nyaman. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing ketika berusaha membuka kedua matanya. Ketika mata itu terbuka dengan sempurna, keadaan di sekelilingnya gelap.

Ini di mana? Ini juga bukan rumahnya.

Chris berusaha membuka kembali memorinya. Seingatnya ia sedang berada di rumahnya lalu mendapat telepon dari teman semasa SMA, setelah itu ingatannya mulai campur aduk. Mulai dari ketika ia berada di rumah sakit, pemakaman, lalu, Chris seolah tersadar. Hampir saja ia jatuh akibat terburu-buru berdiri.

Chris melihat sebuah pintu di hadapannya. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Kini yang terlihat di depan mata Chris adalah sebuah ruangan kecil dengan jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup gorden sehingga cahaya senja dapat sedikit menerangi. Sebuah kursi terletak di samping jendela dan juga ada nakas di depannya. Kini Chris semakin yakin dirinya berada di rumah Miyuki Kazuya. Dirinya merasa seperti kembali melihat masa lalu. Ia masih ingat betul kenangan itu. Ketika Miyuki duduk di sana. Terkadang juga berdiri dengan membawa segelas minuman di tangannya. Minuman yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukainya, tapi ia terlihat sangat menikmati. Lalu ketika mengetahui Chris datang, Miyuki akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Namun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong dan sepi. Ia pun masuk lalu duduk di kursi itu. Kedua matanya melihat lurus ke depan. Tepatnya sebuah foto yang terletak di atas nakas. Di dalam foto itu terlihat Miyuki berdiri di sampingnya dengan membawa buket bunga mawar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Chris terangkat. Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingatanya terus berputar berulang-ulang seolah Chris tidak diijinkan untuk tenang. Kali ini ingatan membawanya kepada sosok Miyuki yang selalu mengajaknya memasak bersama meskipun tahu kalau Chris tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Kemudian ketika Chris merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Miyuki karena berat badannya menyusut sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai akhirnya ketika Chris berdiri di depan makam tanpa bisa menangis ataupun bicara.

' _Yu'_

Chris tersadar dari pikiran kacaunya ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar Miyuki memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Ia tertawa miris seraya menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tangan yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ruangan ini mulai membuatnya gila. Akhirnya Chris memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berhenti di depan pintu dapur ketika ingin menuju pintu keluar rumah. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran begitu melihat sebuah benda di atas meja makan. Sejak kapan ada gelas kesayangan Miyuki ada di sana. Atau mungkin gelas itu luput dari perhatiannya. Chris pun mendekati gelas itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama. Masih mulus tanpa goresan, hanya warnanya yang sedikit pudar. Chris juga masih ingat minuman apa saja yang pernah dituangkan ke dalam gelas itu.

Ia mengerang frustasi. Kepalanya berdenyut semakin kencang. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Tubuhnya perlahan berdiri kemudian menghampiri sebuah laci yang biasa diisi benda tajam. Chris mengambil sebuah pisau dari sana lalu mengarahkannya pada pergelangan tangan. Kalau saja Miyuki melihat ini, dia pasti akan kecewa.

Chris tertawa getir. Memikirkannya pun percuma. Miyuki sudah meninggalkannya. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia mulai menekan pisau itu. Tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

Rasanya Chris ingin sekali menampar pipinya sendiri agar tersadar dari mimpinya. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah bayangan Miyuki yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

Chris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mungkin ia memang sudah gila.

"Sudah cukup, Miyuki." suara Chris terdengar lemah.

Sudah cukup dengan semua kenangan tentang dia. Chris sudah lelah dengan rasa sakit yang mencabik-cabik jiwanya.

Ditatapnya kedua mata Miyuki yang hampir menangis. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak ada. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Bahkan jika memang harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, aku akan melakukannya." ucap Chris dengan mantap.

Kini, Miyuki menangis di hadapaanya. Yang bisa Chris lakukan hanya memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukannya mewakili perasaan rindunya.

Chris yang pertama melepas pelukannya. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan Miyuki di depan dadanya. "Miyuki, ayo pergi bersama."

 _Ketika sebuah garis kehidupan sudah berakhir, apakah itu benar-benar sudah berakhir?_

Miyuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, biarkan aku pergi sendiri. Apa kau melupakan janji kita yang lainnya?"

Chris memejamkan kedua matanya. Tentu ia mengingatnya.

Miyuki tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Chris. "Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku." Miyuki berbisik di telinga Chris.

Chris memeluk Miyuki lagi. Kali ini lebih erat. Rasanya ia tidak ingin membiarkan Miyuki pergi dari sisinya. Perlahan, Chris merasakan tubuh di pelukannya semakin menghilang. Titik-titik cahaya yang terbang mengiringi kepergian Miyuki. Kini tinggallah Chris seorang diri. Dan kali ini benar-benar sendiri.

 **-Amber Reina-**

Chris memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah Miyuki. Ia tidak akan menginjakan kakinya di sana lagi. Hatinya belum siap jika harus kembali melihat kenangan-kenangan yang membuatnya berhenti bergerak, dikala ia ingin kembali berjalan meskipun seorang diri.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menangis. Teriakpun rasanya tak sanggup. Ia hanya bisa diam. Tapi ia teringat janji yang dulu pernah diucapkannya bersama Miyuki.

" _Bahkan ketika salah satu diantara kita mencapai titik akhir dalam hidup. Siapapun itu, aku atau kau, maka salah satu diantara kita harus terus menjalani kehidupan ini."_

Ketika mencapai satu titik kelelahan hati, kita hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Mengakhiri kelelahan itu, atau tetap bertahan dengan kelelahan itu. Dan Chris memilih untuk mengakhiri rasa lelah itu, agar ia bisa menata hatinya lagi.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/N : Apalah ini. Ini Cuma beda versi saja dengan fic aku yang berjudul 'Kosong'. Yang ini kesannya maksa ya. Fic ini bikin aku ngemaso, semaso-masonya.**

 **Intinya sih, Chris lelah hati karena ditinggal Miyuki. Dan Miyuki yang di fic 'Kosong' bukan hantu. Tapi kalo ada yang menganggap hantu, ga apa-apa, kok. Ada beberapa yang ga aku masukin dari fic 'Kosong' karena memang sengaja. Ohoho ho**

 **Semoga stok kokoro aku masih banyak biar bisa baperan lagi. /hiaah**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic ini sampai selesai.**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
